the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Potterotica Playlist
The podcast regularly features music in some way. Starting in season 2, the hosts started specifically referencing a playlist for the podcast that they should make (perhaps inspired by Episode 3 of Quickie 1 which was entitled "Draco's Sex Playlist") and verbally "adding songs" to it. In season 3 and 4, the hosts would regularly rewrite song lyrics and perform new versions of the song at the start of the episode. This page contains a list of the songs that were featured throughout the podcast (featured in the fics, sung by the hosts, or mentioned by the hosts). All videos are also included in this YouTube playlist. Potterotic J-A G also made a truly impressive Spotify playlist which includes all the songs that were featured or even made mention of in the podcast. # NEXT - Too Close (S01E06 - Worship Takes Time) # Lil Kim - Magic Stick (Q01E01 - Girls Night!) # Prince & The New Power Generation - Gett Off (Q01E02 - A Lap Dance for Hermione) # Akon - I Just Had Sex (S02E02 - Hermione's First D) # Sugar Ray - Every Morning (S02E07 - Cl!t hanger) # Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca (S02E08 - Sexpelliarmus) # Lady Antebellum - Need You Now (Q02E01 - New Owl Who Dis?) # Blake Shelton - Honey Bee (Q02E03 - Prolongus Ejaculus!) # Barenaked Ladies - One Week (S03E03 - "Suck It, Malfoy.") # Boyz II Men - I'll Make Love to You (S03E04 - The Cock in Question) # Salt-N-Pepa - Let's Talk About Sex (LIVE from Wizard World Comic Con Chicago!) # Alanis Morissette - Ironic (S03E05 - Overstarved Libido) # Christina Aguilera - Genie in a Bottle (S03E05 - Overstarved Libido) # Ace of Base - The Sign (S03E06 - Floo-ty Call) # Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time (S03E07 - The Boy Who Licked) # Blackstreet - No Diggity (S03E08 - Exclusive Daily F#ck Buddy (EDFB)) # Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (S04E01 - Masturbation Managed) # Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling (S04E02 - Temptation Unleashed) # Elton John - Tiny Dancer (S04E03 - Have her C#ck and Eat It Too) # Rick James - Superfreak (S04E04 - Oversexed Underpants) # ABBA - Dancing Queen (S04E05 - Throuple Trouble) # Al Green - Let's Stay Together (S04E06 - When 3 Become 1) # Donna Summer - Last Dance (S04E06 - When 3 Become 1) # Beach Boys - Barbara Ann (Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty) # Dolly Parton - Jolene (Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty) - Victoria does a cover called "Lily", which is available for download here. # Bee Gees - Staying Alive (Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty) - Emily does a cover, as does a mystery Potterotic. # ABBA - Gimme Gimme Gimme (Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty) - Hilary does a cover # Edwin Starr - War (Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty) - Hilary does a cover # Chick - Le Freak (Q07E02 - Loose Lips Sink 'Ships) - A mystery Potterotic does a cover. # Stephanie Stratos - Read that Sexy Fanfic (Q08E01 - The Hot and Sexy Loving) - MP3 available for download here. # UncleAragog78 - Teen Sex Dream (Katy Perry Cover) (S05E05 - Fingerblast from the Past) # Dave - AllStar (Smash Mouth Cover) (Q12E01 - Bone Appétit) - MP3 available for download here. # Los Del Rio - Macarena (Q12E02 - Blow Your Carbo-load) # Stephanie Stratos - "This is Me" Cover (Here's the original) (Q13E01 - Bludger? I Hardly Know Her!) - MP3 available for download here. # Jodi Benson - Part of Your World from Little Mermaid (S06E01 - Feeler Upper) # Judy Kuhn - Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas (S06E02 - Sleeping with the Enemy) # Tove Lo - Talking Body (S06E02 - Sleeping with the Enemy - Victoria sings a cover at the end of the episode which is available for download here) # Erich Kunzel - Kiss the Girl from Little Mermaid (S06E03 - Lip-locked In) # Ewan McGregor, Emma Thompson, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Ian McKellen - Be Our Guest from Beauty & the Beast (S06E03 - Lip-locked In - Hilary sings a cover at the end of the episode) # Paige O'Hara - Little Town from Beauty & the Beast (S06E04 - Checkmates) # Robin Williams - Prince Ali from Aladdin (S06E05 - Rub-A-Dub One Out) # Donny Osmond - I'll Make A Man Out of You from Mulan cover performed by Hilary. Another rendition performed by Paige (with lyrics by Sigrid) # Alessia Cara - How Far I'll Go from Moana cover performed by Megan. # Jason Weaver, Rowan Atkinson, Laura Williams - I Just Can't Wait to be King from Lion King (S06E06 - Cumming and Going) # Britney Spears - Toxic (Q17 - Cockholm Syndrome) # Fountains of Wayne - Stacy's Mom (S07E01: CAUTION: Grinding Starts Forest Fires) - Uncle Aragog performs a cover called "Harry's Mom" # Kristen Bell, Santino Fontana - Love is an Open Door (S07E01: CAUTION: Grinding Starts Forest Fires) - Jenny and Stephanie perform a cover called "Love is a Locked Door" which is available for download here. # Cee Lo Green - Fuck You (S07E01: CAUTION: Grinding Starts Forest Fires) - Hannah sings a cover. # Spin Doctors - Two Princes (S07E02 - Happy BirthLAY)- Mitch sings a cover which is available for download here. # The Cars - My Best Friend's Girl (S07E02 - Happy BirthLAY) - Mitch and Dave collaborate on a cover called "Padfoot's Best Friend's Girl" which is available for download here. # Kristen Bell & Idina Menzel - For the First Time in Forever (S07E02 - Happy BirthLAY)- Cover sung by Sigrid # Pixar - Someone to Lava (S07E04 - Neville Schlongbottom) - Cover sung by Katie # Chicago - Saturday in the Park (S07E05 - "I Would Love to Sit On Your Beautiful Face.") - Brief cover sung by Hilary. # Lea Salonga, Brad Kane - A Whole New World (S07E06 - Fear Boner) - Cover sung by Victoria # Elton John - Tiny Dancer (S07E07 - "You Randy Bastard...") - Cover sung by Mitch # Miley Cyrus - Party in the USA (S07E07 - "You Randy Bastard...") - "Undapants" cover sung by Niki with lyrics by Andie. # John Mayer - New Light (S07E08 - Hokey Poke Me) - Cover sung by Paige # Natalie Imbruglia - Torn (S07E08 - Hokey Poke Me) - Cover sung by Lesley # John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John - Summer Nights (S08E01 - Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them) # Sound of Music - Climb Every Mountain (S08E03 - 'In the Mood' Ring) # Jessica Rabbit - Why Don't You Do Right (S08E03 - 'In the Mood' Ring) - Cover sung by Anna. # Ed Sheeran - Shape of You (S08E05 - Don't Mind if I Dil-do!) - Cover sung by Jessica Category:Media Category:Quickie 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Jokes Category:Podcast Jokes Category:Quickie 8 Category:Quickie 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Quickie 12 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Quickie 13 Category:Season 4 Category:Quickie 17 Category:Quickie 7 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8